Love By The Sword
by Cybercitizen
Summary: Princess Anna has had her eye on the beautiful knight serving her kingdom for some time. Today, while watching her on the training yard, Anna makes her move on Elsa. (Elsanna, Fantasy AU, Smut, Trans!Elsa)


Princess Anna stood on the balcony of her castle, overlooking the training yard of the nearby guard barracks. It was a beautiful day in the kingdom of Arendelle, with the sun hanging in the sky and no storm clouds in sight, but for Anna, that wasn't her reason for being outside on such a beautiful day.

Down in the yard below her, Anna could see a young woman training with one of the guards, the two of them clashing their blades together in preparation for whenever the kingdom, or the royal family, would come under the threat of conflict.

While the guard was a dashing young man himself, the person on Anna's mind was the young woman. Her name was Elsa Sivertsen and she was a proud knight who had sworn herself to the defence of Arendelle for over a year now.

Elsa was a beautiful young maiden, with platinum blonde hair that was done up in a bun with the sides of her head shaven. Her eyes, piercing and blue, glowed like diamonds in the air, as she held her blade tightly as it cut through the air.

Ever since Elsa had arrived in the castle, Anna had been crushing on the knight hard. She was hopelessly in love and today, she knew it was time to finally tell the beautiful woman how she felt. She closed her eyes, mentally reciting how she was going to do it.

Finally getting the courage, Anna walked away from the balcony, soon making her way down to the yard. When she arrived, she saw Elsa finishing up her training match with the other guard, having just bested him completely. As she helped the man to his feet, Anna couldn't help admiring how honourable Elsa was, helping her opponent back to his feet after a fair duel.

"Keep working on those foot movements, Kristoff," Elsa told her partner. "Try not to leave yourself so open on your right side. The key to winning a duel is keeping your pose in perfect balance, don't let the enemy be able to get a move in on you."

"You're much better at this than me," Kristoff remarked. "But I'll keep it in mind for next time Ma'am."

"Good, now go and take a rest, you've earned it," Elsa responded, as Kristoff headed back towards the barracks. As Elsa sheathed her blade, she looked over her shoulder, noticing that Anna had arrived in the yard. She then bowed. "Princess, I was not expecting your arrival."

"Good day to you, Lady Elsa," Anna greeted the knight with a warm smile. "You certainly put on an impressive display of swordplay there."

"Oh it was nothing really," Elsa expressed, looking at the princess dutifully. "It was just a little sparring match. If you wish to see me really in action, you should wait till I'm on the battlefield."

"I might consider that," Anna said with a smirk. As she looked over Elsa's body, she found herself being lost in Elsa's beauty. Even under the white, blue and gold armour she was wearing, Elsa was a gorgeous woman. Anna was still surprised by the fact that Elsa was even human considering she looked like an angel. Some people judged Elsa for how she had been born, acting as if her being transgender meant she was lesser because of it. But Anna didn't care what such small minded people thought. Elsa was a woman just like any other, and a beautiful one at that.

Elsa smiled, folding her arms at Anna. "So... what brings you down here then? I'm sure it's more than just the way I use my sword."

"It might be," Anna hinted. She smiled and picked up a sword from a nearby rack. "Care to have a sparring session with me?"

Chuckling, Elsa wiped her brow. "While I would love to, Princess, I don't think your father would approve of such behaviour. It would badly on me if I got your pretty dress all dirty."

"I don't mind getting dirty," Anna remarked. "Besides, I kinda wanna see that fancy swordplay for myself." She grabbed the handle of her sword and got into a fighting stance as she faced Elsa down, a determined look on her face.

Obliging the princess, Elsa drew her sword out again. She knew the Princess was playing a game with her, but she would play along. She got into a fighting stance, holding her blade along her centre line. Elsa knew she could best the princess, but she didn't wish to. She would throw the match, giving the princess an easy win.

"Alright then," Elsa stated, smirking. "Give me your best shot, your highness."

Gripping her blade tight, Anna then charged towards Elsa, clashing her sword against hers as hard as she could, locking blades. Elsa was surprised by Anna's fierceness. It was clear that she wasn't holding back. Her blade kept slashing at Elsa's, the blonde trying to keep up.

Realising she would have to put up a fight, after all, Elsa clashed her blade forward, spreading her legs to crash her sword down.

Anna dodged Elsa's strike, twirling around backwards to hit Elsa with her sword again. She was attacking with such precision, such force and power, Elsa was utterly surprised by Anna's ferocity. Since when did the princess learn how to fight like that?

Trying her best to counter Anna's attack, Elsa kept her blade along her centerline, not wanting to let her defences break, but Anna came at her from both sides, meaning that Elsa had to multitask her strategy. Anna was tiring her out, wanting to endure the fighting for longer.

Smirking, Anna charged at Elsa again, bringing a two-handed strike down upon the proud female knight. With a mighty crash, Anna had knocked the sword from Elsa's grip and had tackled the blonde to the ground, the two landing with a thud.

The two were now facing each other, Anna pinned on top of the beautiful knight. She smirked, having beaten the beautiful woman fair and square. Now, she had Elsa right where she wanted her, right in her grasp. It was adorable to see how much Elsa was blushing.

Her face bright red, Elsa was both surprised and slightly aroused. Gulping, the knight looked back, brushing blonde hair out of her dazzling blue eyes. "Um, Princess? I don't want to sound rude, but could you get off me? I think your weight might be denting my armour."

Giggling, Anna kept herself pinned on top of Elsa, smirking at her with pure delight. Shaking her head, Anna kept her hand to one side of Elsa's head and her other hand stroking her cheek, with her legs keeping her opponent pinned to the floor of the training yard.

"I bet it was a surprise wasn't it," Anna said, flirtily. "You getting bested by the dainty princess and now at her mercy."

"Oh..." Elsa continued to grow ever shyer. "I... I wasn't expecting you to beat me that easily. I thought about letting you win but-"

Silencing the beautiful knight, Anna leaned down and kissed Elsa on the lips, smiling as she did so, expressing her fondness for the blonde. Elsa sighed, giving into the kiss, as Anna stroked her soft pale cheeks. The Princess had conquered Elsa in their duel, as well as conquered her heart.

Pulling away, Anna smiled down at Elsa, grinning softly. "That's why I came down here Elsa. I've got some feelings for you that I'd like to express... if you'll let me."

Elsa flushed red. "Then... Perhaps we could go somewhere quiet. I don't think doing such acts out here in the yard would be good for us."

"Good point," Anna agreed, before getting off Elsa and leading the blonde out of the training yard and back into the palace. Elsa was surprised by Anna's speed, but soon the two of them were up in the princess's bedroom, Anna grinning happily.

Pressing Elsa against the wall, Anna kissed the beautiful blonde passionately, starting to take off the various parts of her armour. One by one, the metal chunks came off. First, the gauntlets, then the shoulder pads, then the greaves and boots, before the torso plate was then removed fully, joining the rest of its brethren on the floor of Anna's room.

Looking at Elsa, who had now been fully stripped naked, Anna grinned. Elsa's body, out of her armour, was gorgeous to behold. Her chest was firm and slender, with her small breasts peeking out near the top and her abs, a full six-pack, jutted from her stomach.

Anna couldn't help pausing for a moment to admire Elsa's beautiful body. She certainly wasn't lesser for having a body like that, so perfect and pristine, built like a temple. Yes, Elsa was indeed a beautiful woman, who Anna was about to claim as hers.

Smiling, Elsa blushed softly. "How do I look, Princess?"

"Like a goddamn goddess," Anna whispered, still staring in awe at Elsa's gorgeous figure. "Come and take me... please."

With a nod, Elsa agreed. "As you wish my dear," she said kindly, before walking up to Anna and kissing her again, pushing the princess down onto the bed. Anna giggled, before wrapping her arms around Elsa's neck, kissing her back softly.

Now their positions from earlier were now reversed with Elsa topping Anna. Wanting to provide the princess with love, Elsa pinned Anna beneath her, as she reached her fingers down towards Anna's pelvis, soon finding her folds.

Gasping, Anna panted as Elsa's fingers entered her body. A shiver went down her spine as Elsa kissed her again and fingered her deeply. The fingers curled inside of her, massaging the centre of Anna's sensual core. Biting her lip, Anna let herself ride the fingers.

As she heard Anna's moans, Elsa started to finger herself, masturbating herself to the pleasure she was giving Anna and her own arousal about the princess. Her fingers rubbed against her own beautiful folds, firm and tight.

Anna moaned louder, crying out for Elsa to finger her harder, which the blonde gladly did. She could feel Elsa carefully using her strength to put pressure on just the right spots of her pussy. The knight was clearly just as good with her fingers as she was as good with a sword.

Wrapping her legs around her lover, Anna cried Elsa's name, moaning it straight to the heavens above. As her lover's fingers touched her deeper, Anna could feel her time growing closer. It wouldn't be long now and soon she would climax.

And just like that, Anna indeed came for Elsa. Her voice moaned the blonde's name as she sealed their love with a kiss, as Elsa came in unison, both women sighing into each other's arms.

Elsa caressed Anna's cheeks, smiling. "Did you enjoy that, your highness? I hope I was a good partner for you."

Smirking, Anna kissed Elsa's lips. "I most certainly did, Elsa. I've not had sex that good in so many years. Thank you kindly."

Blushing, Elsa covered herself with the blanket. "Oh... it was nothing really," she expressed again, this time in a different context. "But I must ask… back in the training yard, how did you beat me?"

"I've been watching and studying you for some time, Elsa," Anna replied. "Plus, I've been trained by the guards in sword fighting for many years. I didn't expect to beat you so easily, but it just came so naturally."

Giggling, Elsa stroked Anna's cheek. "You surprise me very much, Princess."

"There is one last little thing though, Elsa," Anna said as she then looked directly into Elsa's eyes, smiling with pride. "Considering you've taken me as your lover, I expect a proposal of marriage in due course."

"W-Would you accept me as your wife?" Elsa wondered, shyly.

"Oh yes," Anna agreed. "I most certainly would."

xXx

 **Author's note:** Fantasy smut now! With a cute Trans!Elsa this time. I'm wanting to be more representative with my fics lately :3 Thanks to my friend Sam on tumblr for helping me get the dialogue surrounding Elsa right.

See you next time!


End file.
